CSI: Breakfest club style
by Skat8erchick1435
Summary: Five high school students, all different stereotypes, meet in detention, where they pour their hearts out to each other, and discover how they have a lot more in common than they thought. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When five students are thrown together by Saturday morning detention, each begins to see the others apart from their stereotypes. Nick, the jock; Warrick, the geek; Greg, the wastoid; Catherine, the popular Prom Queen; and Sara, the psycho girl; each finds qualities about the others that make the Saturday morning change their lives forever..

Catherine looked at her father rolling her eyes. "I can't believe you couldn't get me out of this. On a Saturday at that. " Her father looked at her with a small smile.

"Don't worry honey I'll Make it up to you. Have a good day." Catherine rolled her eyes and got out of the car slamming the door and walking up to the steps as another older car pulled up. Inside was an African American boy hanging his head. His mother glared at him.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?" Warrick shook his head. She sighed. " Well get in there and use the time to your advantage." Warrick rasied his head.

"We can't study we just sit there.." His mother sighed angerly.

"Well you better find a way to mister! Now go!" Warrick quickly got out of the car and watched as she drove away he soon turned as A BMW drove up and walked up to the stairs. A boy in a letterman jacket looks annoyed. "Hey Nick I understand I messed around all guys do but the difference is that you go caught." Nick rolled his eyes.

"I know dad, mom wouldn't shut up about it ok?" His dad was clearly angry.

"Hey you wanna screw up your whole sport career? You wanna blow your scholarship? No Schools going to want a kid with a discipline record. Now get outta here." Nick doesn't saw anything as he gets out of the car slamming his door. Behind him was a slightly shorter kid with spiky blondish hair and dark sunglasses on walkes into the middle of the parking lot ignoring the car that he walks in front of. The car stops just shy of hitting him and out comes a girl wearing all black. She stands in the middle of the road then walks slowly up to school.

(Library)

"Alright here you all are and on time to congrats you all get bonus ppoints for that.." Vice principal Conrad Ecklie says As catherine raiser her hand.

"Sir I belive there has been a mistake , I don't think I need to be here.." Ecklie ignores her and contuines talking.

"It's know 7:15 That gives you about eight hours to sit here and think about all your screw ups in life…" The Kid with the spiky hair laughs. Catherine and Nick looks at him, Ecklie glares. "You will not talk you will not move and you.." He said pointing at the kid in the spiky hair. "Will not sleep." He walked to the library counter and pulled out five pieces of paper. "Ok today you will write a thousand word essay about who you are. I don't want one word written a thousand times… Is that clear Mister. Sanders?" The kid with the spiky hair raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Crystal!" Ecklie nodded.

"Good maybe you can learn something about your selves.. And maybe find out if you should even return.." He looked straight at Greg as he said that. Warrick raises his hand.

"Sir I can tell you the answer is No. For me that is.." Ecklie sighs.

"Quiet down Warrick. " Warrick nods

"Sorry sir." Ecklie continues

"My office is right across the hall If you do anything I will know. Any questions?" Greg raised his hand.

"Yea does Barry Manilow know you stole his clothes?"

"I'll tell you next Saturday." Then he leaves. Catherine lays her head down, Nick yawns Warrick picks his pencil and starts to write and Sara sits there chewing on her pencil making loud biting noises. Everyone glances at her. Greg grins.

"Hey ya know if ya try and eat your hand your lunch will be pointless." Sara stares at him and throws her pencil at him. Greg looked at Catherine. "Hey Prom Queen go shut the door. We can't party with Ecklie watching us. " Catherine glares at him and Nick rolls his eyes. Greg smiles. "What about you Jock? Too afraid to actually do something crazy?" Nick turned and looked at him.

"Shut up." Greg smiled wider.

"What Why do we shut the door and have some fun maybe get the prom queen pregnant!" Catherine looked like she was going to smack him and Nick stood.

"Hey!" Greg ignored him. "Hey dirt bag!" Greg looked at him.

"What?"

"If I lose my temper you are so totaled.' Greg grinned.

"Totally?" Nick nodded.

"Totally." Catherine looked at Nick.

"Ignore him he's just trying to piss you off and obviously its working." Greg looked at Nick.

"Hey Sporto what did you do to get in here forget to pin someone while wrestling?" Warrick cleared his throat.

"Hey guys I think that we just should write our papers and.." Nick interrupted him.

"Hey Sanders just cause you live here doesn't mean you can be a pain in the ass! So shut up for once." Greg looked mocked hurt.

"Oh I'm wounded you just love to hurt me don't ya Nicky boy?" Nick looked like he wanted to kill but Catherine grabbed his arm.

"Ignore him! He's trying too.." Greg interrupted her.

"You couldn't ignore me if you wanted to sweetness." Nick was about ready to swing at him when Catherine stopped him. Greg raised his eyebrows. "So you two dating?" Pause. "Steady dates?" Catherine rolled her eyes Nick sat. Greg kept talking. "Lovers?" There was another pause when Greg leaned back into his chair. "Come on Sport give me the details do you sneak into her room at night for some loving? Or is it just like a make out buddy type of thing?" Catherine And Nick look furious at Greg.

"Go to hell!" Catherine yelled. Just then Ecklie walks in.

"What is going on in here?" They all stare blankly at him and he turns muttering " Stupid SOB kids.." As he wakes out Greg gets up and sits on the railing.

"Lets close the door so we can party!" Warrick looked at him like he was nuts.

"The doors supposed to stay open.." Greg shrugged.

"So?" Nick cursed.

"Man there are four other people in here shut up for once in you life!" Greg glared at him.

"I can count Dirt bag. I didn't know you had to be so smart to be a wrestler."

"Who the hell are you to Judge anyway?" Nick yelled. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Seriously.." Nick took a few slow steps over to Greg.

"You know Greg if you disappeared no one would miss you? I mean you basically don't even exsit at the school your nothing." greg looked hurt for a moment then scoffes.

"Your so right Nicky boy maybe I should go out and join the wrestling team." Catherine and Nick laugh. "Or maybe a prep club or ASB?" (associated student body) Nick rolled his eyes.

"Yea like they would accept you." Greg looks mocks hurt.

"Ouch that hurts." He says sarcastically. Catherine looks at them.

"You know why you guys knock everything?" Greg grins.

"Oh this should be good." 

"It's cause your scared."

A/N that's it for me tonight I'm tired too late got to get up early to go to prom tomorrow so Review if you like!!


	2. Clubs And Saturaday schools

A/N Wow I had people that liked it wow!!! Ok On with the show!!

_Previously: _"_You know why you guys knock everything?" Greg grins._

_"Oh this should be good."  
_

_"It's cause your scared."_

Greg gasped in mock enthusiasm. "Oh my god sweetness your right! That's Exactly why I don't join clubs!" Catherine glared.

"You're a huge coward you know that?" Warrick clears his throat as if he feels left out.

"I'm In the math club.." Catherine is still looking at Greg.

"Just because you're a afraid they wont take you doesn't mean you have to dump on them!" Greg snorted.

"Or maybe its because half the people in those clubs are assholes!"

"You wouldn't know! You don't know any of us!"

"Well hey I don't know any lepers doesn't mean I'm going to jump up and join any of their god damn clubs!" Nick glared.

"Watch the mouth huh?" Warrick still sits there and talks to try and lighten the mood.

"I'm also in the physics club…" Greg Hung his head and held a hand up to pause the agreement between him and Nick.

"What are you babbling about?" Warrick shrugged.

"Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club.." Greg

nods and turns to Catherine.

"Hey Blondie, You belong to the physic's club?" Catherine shook her head.

"That's an academic club.."

"So?"

"Academic clubs aren't the same as the other clubs."

"Oh so the dorks like him." Points at Warrick. "They are?" Greg then looks at Warrick. "Do you talk in your clubs?" Warrick nodded. "About what?"

"Well in Physics club we talk about pysics and.." Greg cut him off.

"See they socialize and sad and pathetic excuse but they do." Then Nick cut him off.

"Listen Ecklie's office is across the hall he hears us talk we'll be in here another Saturday and I have a meet this Saturday and I'm not going to miss it on account to you boneheads." Greg laughed.

"Oh the agony A wrestler missing a meet the pain!" Nick looked pissed.

"You wouldn't know anything about know would you faggot? You have never competed in you life!" Greg looked at him with mock hurt.

"Oh no.. Now I feel all empty inside because of it.. I have such a deep admiration for guys that roll around on the floor with other guys!"

"You would never miss you don't even have any goals." Greg smiled.

"Oh but I do! I want to be just like you! I want to roll on the ground in tights with other guys." Warrick grins as he looks at Nick.

"You wear tights?" Nicks face flushed.

"No I wear the appropriate uniform." Warrick smiles.

"Which is tights."

"Shut up!" Greg rolls his eyes and watches Ecklie walk out of his office. He hops off the table and starts to unscrew a screw. They hear Sara squeak and Warrick stutter.

"Your not supposed to do anything.." Greg laughs. Catherine watches.

"What are you doing?"

"Dropping dead I hope." Nick muttered. Warrick stood.

"Greg, that's, that's school property there...you know, it doesn't need to be

be toyed with." The door slams shut. Greg runs back to his seat. Nick glared

"That's very funny, come on, fix it!" Warrick agreed.

"You should really fix that!" Greg grinned.

"Am I a genius?" Catherine frowned.

"No you're an asshole!" Greg looked at her.

"What a funny girl!" Nick glared.

"Fix the door Greg!" Greg held his hands up.

"Everyone shut up!" Just as he said that Ecklie came barging into the room.

"Who the hell shut the door?" They all stayed quiet. Ecklie looks at Sara.

"You Missy who the hell shut the door?" Sara peeped and Slammed her head down on the table hiding. Greg mocked raised his hand.

"Sir she doesn't talk." Ecklie looked at Greg.

"Give me that screw.." Greg looked at him blank.

"What screw I was sitting here the whole time thinking about who I.."

"You want me to shake it out of you? Hand it over!" That's when catherine raised her hand.

"Sir why would anyone want to steal A screw?" Eckile glared at her and walked in front of Greg.

"I swear the next screw that falls out will be you." He tured to leave when Greg muttered.

"Bite me." Eckile turned and growled.

"What did you say?" Greg looked at him.

"Bite me."

"You just got yourself another saturaday school Sanders."

"Oh christ."

"You just got another one!

" Well, I'm free the Saturday after that...beyond that, I'm gonna have to check my calendar! Ecklie smirked.

"Good! 'Cause it's gonna be filled, we'll keep goin'! You want another

one? Say the word, just say the word! Instead of going to prison, you'll come here! Are you through?"

"No!"

"I'm doing society a favor!"

"So?"

"That's another one, right now! I've got you for the rest of your natural born life if you don't watch your step! You want another one?" Greg was shaking at this point.

"Yes!"

"You got it! You got another one, right there! That's another one pal!" Cathrine looked at Greg.

"Quit it!" Greg looks at her and she's mouthing the word stop. Ecklie looked at Greg

"You done?" Greg scoffed.

"Not even close."

"You got another one!"

"You think I give a shit?" 

"Another one." Finally Greg glared at him. He smiled. 

"I have you for two months! You should have really quit when you had a chance." He turned to leave. And Greg flipped him off as soon as Ecklie got out the door Greg took a deep breath and yelled.

"FUCK YOU!"

A/N Ok chapter two I'll get three up soon Im off to the prom Bye!!


	3. Names

_Previously: "I have you for two months! You should have really quit when you had a chance." He turned to leave. And Greg flipped him off as soon as Ecklie got out the door Greg took a deep breath and yelled._

_"FUCK YOU!"_

It was ten twenty two and Greg was ripping pages out of a library book Nick snorted.

"That's real intelligent." Greg looked at him.

"What? There's nothing wrong with ripping pages out of books." He keeps pulling pages out of the books. "It's fun to read! And I really love David Klass." catherine rolled her eyes. Warrick grins.

"I like David Klass.." Greg looked at him and threw the book at him and jumped up and started destroying the card in the card catalog. Nick looks at catherine.

"You grounded tonight?" Catherine shrugged.

"I don't know my mom said I was but my dad said to forget about her why?"

"Party tonight at Archie's place its going to be huge his parent are in new York. Want to go?" Catherine frowned.

"Don't think I can."

"How come?" Catherine sighed.

"Well 'cause if I do what my mother tells me not to do, it's because my father says it's okay. There's like this whole big monster deal, it's endless and it's a total drag. It's like any minute... Divorce…" Greg snorted. They glared at him.

"Who do you like better?" Catherine blinked.

"What?"

"Well if you had to chose who you would live with.. Who would you live with?"

"I don't know I would move out on my own properly. My mom and Dad only use my to get back at each other." Out of know where Sara laughs. Catherine glares. "Shut up!" Nick grinned.

"Your just feeling sorry for your self." Catherine glares.

"Well if I didn't who would?"

"Aw your breaking my heart." Then Greg jumps off of the railing and walks over to Nick. He whistles.

"Hey Sporto, Do you get along with your parents?" Nick scoffed.

"If I say yes does that mean I'm and idiot?"

"No it means you and Idiot and a liar." Greg starts to walk away and Nick shoved him.

"You know man what about you? You're a scum bag and you don't even know any of us!" Greg laughed.

"Oh do you? What's his name?" He asked pointing at Warrick. Nick looked blank as if he was thinking of a name. "What about hers?" And he pointed at Sara. Nick stayed quiet. Greg grinned. "See your not all high an mighty now are you?" He walked over to Catherine. "What's your name?"

"Catherine." Greg snorted.

"Ca-ther-ine?"

"it's a family name."

"No it's a stripper name." Catherine's mouth dropped and she flipped him off.

"Oh such obscene gestures from such a pristine girl."

"I'm Not Pristine!" Greg bends down to look at catherine in the face.

"Are you a virgin?" Catherine glared.

"I bet a million dollars you are!"

"Shut up."

"Have you ever kissed a boy on the mouth? Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off...hoping to God your parents don't walk in?" Catherine looked pissed. Nick stood.

"Leave her alone." Greg stood.

"You going to make me?"

"If I have too." Greg walks over to where Andrew is standing.

"You and how many of your friends?"

"Just me two hits me hitting you and you hitting the floor! Anytime you're ready, pal!"

Greg goes to hit him but nick gets Greg down on the ground with a wrestling move. Greg was struggling to breathe and said in a quiet voice

"I don't want to get into to this with you man…" Nick gets up.

"Why not?" Greg gets up.

'Cause I'd kill you...It's real simple. I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Nick laughs

"Chicken shit." Greg turns and pulls out a switchblade and stabs it into the table. Nick took a step back.

"Let's end this right now. You don't talk to her...you don't look at her and you don't even think about her! You understand me?"

"I'm trying to help her!" Nick laughed and sat back down next to catherine ignoring Greg. Greg rolled his eyes and sat back down in his desk.

About eleven thirty Ecklie came in and saw everyone sleeping. "Wake up!" No one moved. "Who wants lunch?" They all raised their hands.

A/N ok I'll update tomorrow!!


End file.
